True Mind?
by Avatar Wolf
Summary: I wrote this before Sozin's Comet. This is five years after the war is over with. Hints of a lemon, nothing too bad. R


**True Mind?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.**

**Okay...This idea has been bugging me for like ever. Well, since I found the Sozin's Comet readable book...Anyway...**

**SPOILER ALERT! READ AT OWN RISK! **

* * *

The view from my Ember Island vacation beach house was beautiful. Especially at nighttime, but I couldn't focus on the landscape. The salt-ocean breeze disturbed my dark hair released from the confines of my usual braid. The moon was calling to me but I ignored the urge to waterbend. My dreams have been plagued with nightmares and my regular thoughts so jumbled up into one huge mess I can barely think straight anymore.

Who would've thought overhearing such an exchange of information between the Avatar and the New Fire Lord would make someone so confused!

**Flashback**

_The whole gaang was stuck here in the Fire Lord's Palace until everything was sorted out. Signing Peace Treaties and all that good stuff to help gain trust between the Fire Nation and the other nations. To be completely honest whenever I was stuck in those meetings I barley paid any attention anyway. Sokka and Aang were mostly called upon to answer so I really had nothing to worry about. I had a suspicion that some of the council was sexist but I didn't care so long as they didn't make any cracks about women being inferior to men._

_However this paticular day was different. Everyone was filing out of the room when I heard Zuko calling Aang back to talk with him. The Fire Lord's chamber has been improved. There are actually windows and it's not as dark and seemingly evil and Zuko had a balcony made, to the dismay of some of the council. They were always talking about he's going to get himself killed with that balcony from assains coming to finish him off in his sleep._

_Anyway being myself I couldn't help but stay back too. Aang and Zuko had gone out onto the balcony so I snuck into the red curtains near the door so I could hear them without being seen._

_"Aang, I've been meaning to ask you this for five years now. With all this stuff going on I haven't been given the chance." Zuko started out, as usual, in a ridiculous manner. I rolled my eyes. He started to babble trying to correct himself apparently, I tried not to laugh at him. _

_"So, what is it you wanted to ask?" Aang said with a cough trying to silence Zuko._

_"Umm...Yes...Well." Zuko cleared his throat, "I wanted to ask, how exactly did you defeat my father?" _

_I froze. I also wanted to know the answer. I really thought Aang would have to kill Ozai to stop him but when I asked about it he just said he found another option to defeating him._

_I heard Aang sigh, "I just found another option to defeat him." See? Told you._

_"Well yes that's obvious but how did you stop him? He came out of that fight like he had his spirit broken."_

_In my minds eye I could see Aang wincing at that comment._

_"Not exactly, but close."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"He can't firebend because I made it so."_

_"How?"_

_"The true mind can weather all lies and illusions without being lost. The true heart can touch the poison of hatred without being harmed. From beginningless time, darkness thrives in the void, but always yields to purifying light." Aand said as if he knew the words by heart._

_"Wha...?" I slid the door a little out of the way so I could see them. Zuko was gaping at Aang like he were an alien. I almost laughed and barley supressed my giggles._

_Aang chuckled, "I can't explain it. It's like one of those things that you just know but it's almost impossible to explain." I saw Aang turn to Zuko with a smile. "To put the long story short I met a very wise friend who helped me find another way to defeat Ozai other than killing him."_

_I could tell that the conversation was at a close and I snuck out of the throne room and pretended to be waiting outside for Aang._

**Flashback Over**

It actually was maybe 2 weeks since I overheard that and still I couldn't figure out the meaning. I heard my husband shift on our bed and return to lightly snoring. I glanced at the bed, he could be seen tangled in the thin sheets with only his underwear on. I blushed, not because of his underwear but because of his muscles. He had grown stronger these past five years and it was defiently noticable. By me, and his fangirls. I tried to clear my head from the thoughts of running my hands across his chiseled chest and defined abs.

"Katara..." He groaned and shifted again. It was his idea to come here for a vacation. He noticed that I had been distracted and hoped that fresh air would help clear my head. I myself thought it was about time for him to get a break from everything, even though it was meant for me.

I smiled at how thoughtful he was, but I still think everyone sent us away without much hesitation because we haven't had much alone time since our honeymoon. I was suprised to see my brother as one of the first people to say we should go. I thought he would protest because he hates the idea of us 'fooling around' as he calls it.

I suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my bare stomach and pull me back against them. I sighed happily and leaned back against him. I felt him shift so his head was on my shoulder and he breathed in the scent of my hair. I blushed, no matter how many times he does that I always blush.

He kissed my shoulder, "What's wrong Kat?" He asked before brushing some of my hair out of the way and started to kiss my neck.

I laughed, "At the moment, you." I said playfully. I felt his smile on my skin and he nibbled on my ear before repeating the same question. I sighed, "Nightmares." He stopped.

"About Azula?" His breath tickled my ear. I nodded. "Did Zuko die?"

I bit my lip and turned slightly to see his storm gray eyes reading mine.

"No, it wasn't him" I turned away again and spoke quietly, "It was you Aang, and I couldn't save you."

Aang sighed, "I'm still glad he was there to save you. Though he has to carry another scar now." He managed to turn me around to face him. He grasped my chin and made me look at him, "You need to let it go. Ozai is defeated, Azula's

in prison. We're safe from them so don't worry about it."

I stared into his loving eyes and ran my hand through his dark locks, making them fall down into his eyes. When I had asked if he could grow his hair back because I liked it he didn't hesitate to let it. He grinned and let me play with it not even complaining that he could barely see.

I sighed and let my hands drop to his chest and rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my body closer.

"You can't honestly tell me you haven't had any nightmares in these past five years." We rarely had any moments like this anymore. The only other times I can remember him holding me like this is either when we're asleep and during our honeymoon last year.

"You're right, I can't say that." Aang mumbled into my hair, "Though I can say that's been rare." I looked at him questiongly, "Almost all of them are about you getting hurt or killed but now when I fall asleep with you in my arms, I know you're safe." He kissed my forehead and smiled down at me. He had had his growth spurt not long after he turned thirteen, shooting up to be at least 4 inches taller than me.

I knew how ridiculous my nightmares were and everytime I woke up with his arms around me I would always mumble to myself 'it was only a dream' over and over until I fell back to sleep.

"It's just...I...I can't...bare to lose you again." My voice cracked and I realized how childish I was being. Of course Aang didn't see things like that.

Aang captured my lips in a loving kiss that shut me up, "Just remember before you go to sleep I'm right here next to you. I took a vow remember?" He playfully kissed my nose, making my giggle.

"I remember." I smiled and brought his head down so I could kiss him. "I took the same one." Aang captured me in another kiss and ran his tongue against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and threaded my fingers in his hair. He started to edge a hand under my wraps and slid his other into my underwear to rub my bum. The kiss was finally broken for air and I moaned when Aang started to suck a sensitive spot on my neck.

"That's not the only thing keeping you awake is it?" Aang had broken the magical moment. I groaned in protest when he tried to remove his hands. I grabbed them and glared at him with a _"You do that you die" _look. He laughed and kissed my nose. "Well?"

I rolled my eyes, "There's nothing bothering me." I tried to kiss him but he turned his head and tighened his grip, preventing me from moving much.

"Liar." Aang whispered in my ear. He pulled back and smirked.

"No really I-"

"I know you were there."

He knew? "How...?"

He laughed, "Earthbending."

"Oh..." Shouldn't have forgotten that Toph had taught him how to read vibrations. Damnet!

"I'm not mad nor suprised." Aang spoke gently and removed the hand that was under my wraps to stroke my cheek. "I would be curious too."

I smiled and leaned into his hand, "You're always curious." Aang laughed. His voice had changed so much and now when he laughed this close to me my whole being vibrated. I shivered and he smirked. He knew I wasn't cold.

"That's true." Aang's tone turned from playful to confused, "Is that what's been bugging you?" I nodded. "Well...I can try to explain it to you but it probably won't be 100 accurate."

I smiled brightly, "Okay."

Aang scratched his chin and his face changed to a thoughtful one.

"Hmm...I think _The true mind can weather all lies and illusions without being lost _means that someone with a clear mind can't be fooled by illusions like death and lies like the one's of war in Ba Sing Se. The true mind can see what others see and find the real meaning in things without getting lost."

"_The true heart can touch the poison of hatred without being harmed _means that someone with a pure heart can see good in people without being tainted itself. Especially people that have been full of hatred. The true heart can see the good in them, even if it is so small it's barely noticable."

"I'm almost sure that _From beginningless time, darkness thrives in the void, but always yields to purifying light _means that there will always be people that have dark energy in their hearts but it will always be defeated by the light. The light energy is what helped me defeat Ozai." Aang frowned, "I took away the part of him that he was proud of. The same part that has caused so much pain and suffering all over the world."

I nodded, "Why didn't you do the same to Azula?"

Aang looked at me suprised, "Why would I do that?"

"She has caused as much pain if not more all over the world as well." I said angrily.

Aang was saddened, "Katara," He spoke like I should've understood something, "If I did that she would be broken even more so than her father. No wait, she IS more broken than Ozai."

"But she KILLED you!"

"I'm still here aren't I?" I stayed silent. _He wasn't there in my arms, not until I tried the spirit water._

Aang sighed, "Katara, being a firebender is the only thing keeping her sane. I can't do that to someone who's barely hanging onto humanity."

I took Aang's hand and kissed his palm. I pressed it against my cheek again and stared into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I felt awful. I had almost forgotten how sensitive he was about using his bending just to get payback. "It's just...In Ba Sing Se all those years ago I almost lost a part of myself. For a moment I did...you were gone." I saw his eyes soften. I smiled.

"_That fateful night when Ba Sing Se fell, four years ago, I thought I had missed my chance. When we got out of the crystal catacombs with you barely hanging onto life, I was scared. When we rode on Appa out of the city I thought I had lost you. I felt like my heart was torn from my chest and it was then I realized how much I truly loved you. Not as a friend, brother or like a mother; but like a lover should. I love you Aang and I always will._"

Aang smiled gently at my repeated wedding vow.

"_When we had finally gotten Appa back and exposed the truth to Ba Sing Se about the war things were going great. You and Sokka had found your father's location and Toph a letter from her parents. I had a letter telling me someone could teach me how to master the Avatar State. I gladly went to go and try to learn how to control the awesome power that could be unleashed without warning. What I didn't realize was how much I would really have to give up so I could master it. The first six chakras were easier to master than the seventh. The seventh I had to give up my attachments to this world. You're my attachment and I just couldn't let you go. Without really thinking I told him I loved you. I was suprised, I had always thought it was just a crush but the more I thought about it the more I realized it was true. Four years later and here we are. My love for you never questioned or doubted. I love you Katara, now and forever."_

My vision blurred and I pressed my lips against his passionately. He held me close. When the need for air became too great we broke off the kiss, gasping for air.

I rested my head against his shoulder and he buried his face into my neck. "I wish we had more moments like this." I whispered. Aang nodded and kissed my neck.

"I do too." Aang continued to kiss my neck and trailed down my throat to my collarbone where he started to suck on another sensitive spot. I moaned and ran my hands over his back, becoming aware at how little we were wearing. I became aware of the hand still resting on my backside when it started to move. Aang slid his free hand under my wrappings feeling around for the hidden clasp. He groaned and gave me a look that said _"Help"_. I giggled and shook my head. He looked annoyed before a smirk appeared on his face. Aang bit my shoulder and squeezed my left buttocks making me whimper and moan.

"Aang..." I said breathlessly. He backed me up against a wall and roughly kissed me, making me moan into his mouth as our tongues dueled. Aang grabbed my legs and made me wrap them around his waist while pressing closer. Even wrapped in an incredible kiss I was very much aware of what was pressing against me.

We broke gasping for air, "Kat," He breathed huskily, "Since we have already relived our wedding ceremony, would you like to relive our wedding night?" His eyes were dark with desire and love.

I pretended to think about it while running my hands over his chiseled chest and his six pack abs. "Hmm..." I started to trace the arrows along his arms until I finally followed them to where they disappeared in his hair. He shivered and I laced my fingers in his hair.

I finally grinned and kissed him hard.

"You never had to ask."

Aang grinned and picked me off the wall and headed towards our bed.

* * *

**There we go I finally ended it! Heh yeah the hinted sex scene was never originally planned but it just sort of fit. Hope I did alright. **

**A/N: I will not tell where I found the Sozin's Comet book. You'll just have to wait and see the _friend _Aang meets. The book was kind of gay cuz basically the whole ending is like one humongous fight and it wasn't very descriptive about the fight scenes cuz each chappy was a different person's P.O.V. (I'm not saying character P.O.V. is stupid but it was worded so it was more funny than anything else. The pics were good though) I liked the ending page but the way it was worded made me laugh. Can't wait to actually see the episode! I'm so excited!!**

**R&R Please and like I said I won't say anything more about the book.**


End file.
